Little bit of Faith
by Hecate-0-22-28
Summary: James is in love with Lilly, who hates him with a passion. Until one day her rudeness gets to him and he gives up on her. Will they ever be together? All they need is a little bit of faith.


Authors Note: I haven't written a story in a while so I hope I'm not rusty. Please enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (and if you've ever read one of my stories Peter is not friends with the Marauders. Evil git, grrrrrrrrrr.)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters accept for Lilly's friends, and a few others I'll add in later.

Payback

James walked slowly onto the platform and looked around for his mates. His black hair hung loosely over his eyes and he pushed it away. Just in time to see a mop of red hair. Lily Evans, the most beautiful girl in the world. In his opinion. Lily walked over to her best friends Chelsea and Marin and began screaming and hugging, as if they hadn't seen each other in years. 

Marin had long brown hair and hazel eyes. She was about 5'9 and had long legs. Chelsea had long black hair and crystal blue eyes. She was also 5'9 and had long legs. They were sisters, the resemblance shows. Now Lily had long red hair and amazing green eyes. She was about 5'8 just a little shorter than the other girls. 

James eyed the group when something jumped him from behind making him fall. 

"Prongsy old buddy great to see ya!" shouted Sirius as he sat on James' back.

"PADFOOT GERROFF ME," shouted James.

"Oh fine spoil all the fun, but guess whose looking at you," laughed Sirius, remaining on James' back.

"Potter I see your still an immature arrogant prat, could you save the show for on the train," and with that she walked off. Her friends trailing behind.

"I quit, no more chasing after Evans, I've had enough. She's always mean to me and rude. God I cant stand her. I'm done." He rose quickly making Sirius fall and got on the train.

He searched for an empty compartment and sat down throwing his trunk on the overhead cargo rack. Minutes later he was joined by Sirius and Remus. (Remus met up with Sirius when James wasn't there) 

"Sirius told me all about it, good for you mate," said Remus sitting next to James. James smiled slightly and turned to his friend. 

"I'm just glad I've finally gotten her off my chest, now the problem is keeping it that way." Sirius smiled sympathetically.

"We'll help ya, I mean what are friends for anyway," exclaimed the perky Sirius. 

The issue was solved and they began to work on their beginning of the year prank. A few minutes later the whistle blew and the train started to move. 

Suddenly the compartment door slid open and there stood the hideous forms of Snape, Malfoy, and Avery. Crabbe and Goyle were to busy nicking food from the trolley. Malfoy smirked

"What do we have here," he said, his voice full of malice. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at James. The others followed.

"Now your gonna find out what happens when you mess with the Slytherins." He raised his wand and……

Lilly's Compartment:

"So Lilly why are you so mean to James and the marauders? They're really nice guys," asked Chelsea.

"Potter and his friends are arrogant jerks. They don't care about anyone, but themselves and they always pick on that ugly creature Snape. Who by the way needs to buy some shampoo," she added smiling.

"Well you should get to know them, they have another side," said Marin.

"I cant believe that your standing up to them, they're so, they're so, uughhh. I don't know what they are."

AAAHHHHHHH!!!!

"Hey did you guys hear that?" asked Chelsea. 

"It sounded like someone screaming." They all got up and rushed out of the compartment. 

Back in the Marauder's compartment:

"Crucio," shouted Malfoy.

AAAHHHHHHH!!!!

It was pain like James had never felt before. He hurt all over, and he couldn't stop it. A few seconds later Malfoy lowered his wand.

"Did you like that Mr. Potter," said Malfoy.

Sirius shot up from his seat and headed straight for Malfoy.

"Oh no you don't, Patrificus Totalus," shouted Avery, his wand pointed at Sirius. Sirius fell face down on the floor, unmoving.

"Well that wasn't so hard," Avery said as he did the same to Remus, who in fact was reaching for his wand. Remus found himself still on the floor next to Sirius.

"Now James I know how are parents work together and all, but when you curse a Slytherin it comes back times three. And do you know how many times you've cursed us?" said a smiling Malfoy.

James' eyes widened in fury and in fear. 

"Shall we get started with your payback then." He raised his wand and shouted 'Lacarno Revasto'. A medium sized gash appeared across James' abdomen. The ridges of the wound were a light green and yellow.

James pulled some of his shirt over it so it couldn't be seen. 

"Oh you want more, that's fine with us," laughed Snape. He pointed his wand at James and shouted 'Rictus Empra'. James was lifted off the ground and thrown up against the back of the compartment. Landing on Remus and Sirius.

"Hey you guys I think it came from somewhere around here." They heard Lily's voice.

"We'll finish this later muttered Malfoy." With a wave of his wand Sirius and Remus could move and thy left.

"James, James, you all right?" asked Sirius.

"Just a few cuts and bruises, I'm fine. But you guys know one can know about this, you got it," James ordered sitting up. Before Sirius could disagree he gave him a stern look and he shook his head in agreement.

"Oh James that looks bad," said Remus pointing to the cut. 

"Oh its fine, it just needs to heal." James covered it back up with his shirt and wiped the blood from his eyebrow.

Suddenly the compartment door opened and three frantic girls rushed in.  


"Is every one all right?" asked Lily.

"What do you mean?" asked Sirius.

"Don't tell me that, this is the last compartment on the train and we heard someone scream. James why are you so pail?" she added staring at him.

"Uh, um, to much food, ya see," he smiled slightly. He was starting to get really hot and his eyes were heavy and blood shot.

"Could you three leave please I'm tired," he said before laying back. 

Lily shrugged her shoulders and her and the girls left. Sirius and Remus turned to the sleeping James.

"James you still awake?" asked Sirius. He didn't move. "Guess not." The boys turned and began a game of exploding snap. With Snape's picture on the cards. Every time he blew up he would scream like a little girl.

Which made it all the more funnier to the Marauders. 


End file.
